Fake or Real ?
by spitting.image
Summary: Tori has a big crush on jade and is convinced that Jade doesn't like her back, so she tries to be her friend but that isn't working out ether but Cat is convinced that Jade does like Tori so as there doing there project Cat makes a plan...


Tori's POV-

My name is Tori Vega and i go to Hollywood Arts high school but the thing is this school is not like any other high School, it's different but a good different and i like it a lot. Every since i started here i made lots of new friends like Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck, and kind of Jade. The reason i say kind of Jade is because i really want to be her friend, well actually i wanna be more then her friend. Yes i'm gay and the only people that know that are Beck and Cat and yes i also have a super big crush on jade but i know she will never like me like that so im just trying to be her friend but even that is hard. the only reason Beck knows is because i really needed to talk to someone about my crush on Jade and since he knows her the best i thought he was perfect to talk to, but i was a little scared to tell him especially since he dated her but he was completely fine about it and the only reason why Cat knows is because we got really drunk on time at one of our sleep overs and ended up making out and we confessed everything to each other, but she's not gay she's bisexual.

"Torriii it's nice of you to join us"Sikowitz yelled as i entered late into my class, there was an open seat next to Cat so i decided to sit there.

"sorry i came late Trina is a big pain she made me-

"no one cares why your late"Jade yelled at me

"Jade stop being a gank and Tori just don't be late again"Sikowitz said to me and Jade

"sure"i said

"okay class today i'm going to cut class short today i just wanted to give you your assignment"Sikowitz said taking a long pause

"well what is it then"Andre asked getting impatient

"what is what"Sikowitz asked drinking from his coconut

"the assignment!"Jade yelled

"oh yeah well you all have to make a five minute scene of anything you want"he said

"why did you make this sound so hard"Beck said

"i'm not done you have to work in groups of three"Sikowitz said

"ughh" Jade said out loud

"well Jade since your complaining i'm picking your group for you, you are working with Cat and Tori"he said

"what!"Jade and i said at the same time

"yay"Cat said getting happy

"class is over so get out"Sikowitz yelled

I saw Jade getting ready to leave so i went up to her with Cat right behind me

"hey Jade wait"i said

"what do you want Vega"she said

"hii Jade"Cat said

"Cat"she said looking at her

"anyway i was wondering if you wanna come over and work on the project"i asked

"fine lets go"she said walking away

"wait now? but i still have another two classes"i said

"its now or never Vega"she said

"fine come on Cat i will give you a ride"i said

"okay"Cat said

The whole ride to my house with Cat was her Questioning me on Jade. Apparently according to Cat Jade likes me back but i don't see. As soon as we made it to my house i saw that Jade was already there and somehow was in my house.

"how did you make it in my house"i asked Jade

"don't worry about it"she said rudely

"this is going to be a long project"i thought to myself

"so where should we start"i asked

"ooh i have an idea"Cat said

"so speak"Jade said

"how about we put you two as a couple"Cat said which just shocked me

"what no that means we have to kiss"i said

"yeah Cat Vega doesn't have the gusts to kiss a girl"Jade stated

"um excuse me"i said, if only she knew

"you heard me"Jade said not wanting to repeat herself

"fine"i said as i pulled Cat on top of me so that she would be on my lap and then i kissed her hard

"Tori"she moaned as she put her hands on my neck, i opened my eyes to see Jade's reaction and i can clearly see that she is in shock.

"mmm"i moaned myself as i felt Cat start to go under my shirt

"alright i get it"Jade said, then Cat and i pulled apart

"thank you Tori"Cat said Happily

"your welcome"i said giving her a tap kiss before she got off my lap

"is there something going on between you two" Jade asked

"n-

"yes Tori's my girlfriend" Cat said which shocked me

"since when were you two gay?"she asked

"well i'm bisexual and Tori's gay" Cat said to Jade

"ooh and since when are you two together"she asked

"we have been together for about 1 month and now we are ready to start telling people right Tori"Cat said

"um yeah"i said agreeing with Cat hoping she will explain this to me later

"whatever lets change the subject so back to our project"Jade said

"yes we have to create a plot now, where do you come into me and jade being a couple"i asked Cat

* * *

(a few hours later)

"alright i'm going to go home now"Jade said

"okay"i said to Jade

"Cat you need a ride"Jade asked

"no i'm staying over"Cat said

"whatever"Jade said as she walked out

"your staying over?"i asked

"if you don't mind"she said

"i don't mind and now explain to me why you outed me to Jade and said we are dating"i asked her

"to get Jade jealous cause i know she likes you"she explained

"Jade doesn't like me"i said

"she does just let me prove it fake date me for 2 month and i will prove it to you"she said

"fine"i said

"yay"she said kissing me

"so we are coming out tomorrow"i asked

"yeah"she said

"okay i'm ready anyway"i said

* * *

**Tell me if you like my story and if i should continue or not thank you...**


End file.
